Tekken: The Forgotten Son
by Cy Man
Summary: Lars Alexandersson wasn't the only illegitimate son of Heihachi Mishima's and Bardock wasn't the only Saiyan to survive Planet Vegeta's destruction. Watch, or read, as the story of two warriors come together which will result of a powerful born fighter with both Mishima and Saiyan blood. Will this child be pulled in by the curse of his bloodline, or will he carve out his own path?
1. Prologue 1 - Heihachi's Resolve

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at making a story, let alone a crossover one, on paper and uploading it for all to read. If I get around to frequently or occasionally submitting more chapters, I hope all who reads this enjoys this.  
**

* * *

Prologue 1 – Heihachi's Resolve

It was an extremely painful and infuriating experience, as after hours of fighting between Father and son in the most grueling battles known to man, Heihachi Mishima was defeated by his vengeful son, Kazuya Mishima. In an act of karmic retribution, the elder Mishima was thrown off the very same cliff that he tossed his own son off when he was only 5 years old, to test him to see if his son was strong and worthy of inheriting the Mishima Zaibatsu by climbing back up, or so it was originally thought.

No normal human would ever survive being thrown off a cliff, but through sheer willpower, Heihachi managed to hang on for life and was able to climb back up the cliff. "Damn you, Kazuya!" He shouted once he reached the top and stood up over the ledge.

Heihachi had lost everything, his fame, money, power, all in the blink of an eye with the loss of the Mishima Zaibatsu which was now under the leadership of Kazuya as its head. It was his own fault to begin with, as Heihachi neglected his training by doing deviant tasks with his empire over the years, and his loss was the ultimate realization that helped him notice this the very hard way.

Now, the Elder Mishima has only one goal in mind, to exact revenge on his son Kazuya and take back all that he had lost. But before he can do that, Heihachi needed to train himself again. As his fighting style had gotten sloppy, unpolished, and his fighting spirit was weak, it needed to be rekindled and strengthened to ensure he wouldn't lose to Kazuya again the next time they faced off.

Heihachi had retreated deep into the hills to a mountain dojo of his to begin his years of training and mediation, to strengthen both his mind and body. With the help of his pet Kuma as his sparring partner, whom was just as rusty with his fighting as his master, it was certain that Heihachi would regain his strength again!

* * *

It has been 4 months and Heihachi and Kuma not once have stopped their training, and already the results were showing well. While the Elder Mishima was already pleased and impressed, he cannot let this go to his head as overconfidence will lead to his downfall again.

But on a certain day, something very peculiar happened.

"Huh?" Heihachi had heard an unknown sound coming from outside the dojo, he and Kuma went outside to see what appeared to be a huge flowing crimson and black color blob that emitted purple electricity.

"What is this?!" He exclaimed in surprise. He couldn't begin to think of what this strange thing was, but before Heihachi had a chance to do anything, if he could, the blob quickly shrunk and disappeared. It left the man dumbfounded at what just happened as he stood there, it wasn't until Kuma got his masters attention that he finally noticed the blob left something where it was.

Or rather, some _ONE…._

Right where the strange substance was, lies a person down on their front who looked to be in bad shape. As Heihachi got closer to this person, he noticed that besides it wore armor its frame was small and slender. He gently flipped the unconscious person over to get a better look of it, showing a feminine face and a bust under the chest.

"A woman?" Heihachi said to himself, looking closely at this woman's face while putting a hand against her chest. He felt she was breathing and she stirred, showing she was still alive. But given the state she was in, she wouldn't last unless treated.

"Kuma, we're taking a break. Go fill up a pan with cold water from the river, hurry!" The Elder Mishima ordered his bear, which he nodded and roared as Kuma went back inside to get a pan and just as quick ran outside on all fours with the pan in its mouth to head to the river nearby.

Using his bare strength, Heihachi forcefully tore the armor off the woman to help treat her, but first he needed to get her inside on a bed, or futon. He picked the woman up in a Princess carry and walked inside with her in his arms.

As the Mishima looked at her face, all he can think of right now is how she got here and what happened to her….

* * *

 **So there is the first part of the Prologue, I know it's nothing special and somewhat short but I do need a kickstarter before I get this story really going. The second, and last, prologue will be centered on the woman who appeared before Heihachi and it might even be shorter, maybe. I'm pretty sure some people might have an idea of what I'm doing, but you'll just have to wait and see what is in store.**

 **Anyway, please review if able, constructive criticism both kind and harsh, but not rude, is always appreciated. ^^**


	2. Prologue 2 - Low-class Saiyan Outcast

**Author's Notes: Well now, I said it was gonna be shorter but instead it's even longer then the first prologue. First off, I'd like to say I'm very surprised on how much attention this got in only 2 days. 10 reviews and 4 faves and follows, I certainly did not see that coming at all. So I'd like to thank you all for showing interest in my story and wanting to see more, I hope I can keep you entertained and interested as this story progresses in the future. So without further ado, let's start the second prologue and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Prologue 2 – The Low-class Saiyan Outcast

An Attack Ball spaceship was soaring through the reaches of space with its pilot soundly asleep as it flew towards its destination, the Planet Vegeta. The navigation system went off, waking the Saiyan pilot as it neared the landing pad where these ships can land safely without causing any damages. Even though safety was more than guaranteed, the Saiyan still braced herself before landing just to make herself feel assured.

Like always, the landing was soft and safe, it would have felt like the landing pads were the same as airbags. The Saiyan took a deep breath of relief after her landing was once again successful and opens the hatch so she could exit the pod, standing outside waiting for her were three other beings, two of them being a different species of alien while the third was a Saiyan like her that was much taller, bulkier and had his arms crossed.

"Welcome back, Gula. I trust you're doing okay?" One of the aliens asked the Saiyan woman as she got out of her pod, whom merely scoffed and walked ahead past the aliens. Clearly showing that Gula wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone a non-Saiyan that wasn't Lord Freeza.

"I'm more then okay, but thank you for asking…" Gula said in an uninterested voice as she began to approach her fellow Saiyan. Just like with the aliens, she fully intended to pass him without saying a word, knowing full well what was coming and didn't want to hear it for quite possibly the hundredth time.

But of course, things couldn't be simple for her, they never were. The hulking Saiyan put his hand on Gula's shoulder to stop her in her track, and he looked at her with a degrading expression while Gula looked up at him with a threatening glare. "Let me go…" She said with a tone that made it clear she didn't want to be messed with.

The Saiyan merely grinned with amusement and shook his head. "No, not until you tell me why a weakling like you took on such a difficult mission." He said, and he tightened his grip on Gula's shoulder which caused her armor to slightly crack.

Gula was getting annoyed, this guy was just like the others that keep bothering her time and time again, just because she was not only a low-class Saiyan but also a Saiyan that had no talent to fly or use ki blasts, which makes her limited to just hand to hand combat on the ground.

She violently swiped the hand off her shoulder, which caused the higher ranked Saiyan to stagger and flinch as Gula looked at him with an intimidating look. "You call _that_ a difficult mission?" She started to say, then smirked as she laughed and proceed to walk away.

"I didn't even need to become a Great Ape or use blasts to subjugate that "highly defended" planet once all their 'best warriors' fell." Gula remarked with a chuckle that left the wannabe bully of a Saiyan seething in irritation as he watched the low-class outcast walk away from him.

* * *

Gula simply made her way through the tower she landed on, just wanting to get back to her training spot and to avoid more confrontation with big headed Saiyans. And thankfully she has not run into any just yet as she enters the infirmary.

Remembering that a certain famous Saiyan had been very injured during an important mission, one that Gula actually respected, she turns her head to look through the windows to check on the patient, only to see that all the medical machines were empty. This makes her raise an eyebrow at this, given what happened to the Saiyan when he returned from his mission.

"Ora, Bardock was discharged that fast, huh? With how much of a bad condition he was in, I'm surprised he woke up at all." Gula said, remembering that after coming back from Planet Kanassa Bardock was left in a coma and everyone assumed that he wouldn't wake up. "Oh well, I hope he's alright." She says once she continues her way out.

* * *

After a few miles of walking, avoiding and ignoring Saiyans that wouldn't leave her alone, and keeping restrain, Gula arrived at her personal private training area which was located in the solitude of one of the forests of Planet Vegeta. It was one of the few places where she could be at peace.

There wasn't much to work with besides what she brought with her from the cities, but Gula always gave it her all when she trained to further improve her skills at hand-to-hand combat to make up for her inability to fly and use ki blasts. She was tired of being looked down on thanks to this, but she always strived to get stronger her way and show the Saiyans she wasn't a weakling.

Gula trained for hours since arriving, not once taking a break. It wasn't until her scouter went off that she finally paused. "Huh? What's this?" She said, raising her left hand to press the button on the device which tells her of incoming contacts to visit her, around 5 of them. "Hmm, I have company…." Gula said, clearly not looking forward seeing guests.

To her surprise, the visitors weren't Saiyans but were different species of aliens, and they all looked strong too. Gula tensed up a bit as she wasn't sure what to expect. But she did notice they were smirking and giggling as if they had something dirty planned for the Saiyan woman.

Gula turned to properly face her visitors, but didn't drop her guard for a second. "I take it you got yet another suicide mission for me?" She asked, as almost every mission she received in service to Lord Freeza had been one that expected her to die it was no wonder she'd ask if it was another.

In response to the Saiyan's question the alien troops chuckled louder, and it made Gula a bit uncomfortable. "No, not at all." One of them said, rather playfully. "We've been ordered to kill you personally!" Said another trooper, as the rest nod in confirmation to the statement.

"W-what?!" For the first time, Gula had felt genuinely shocked, confused, and a bit scared. She knew that most of Freeza's army looked down on Saiyans, but why is this happening? "Why?! I know Lord Freeza kills his own soldiers, but why would he order you to personally kill me?"

"Heh! Lord Freeza has decided that you Saiyan monkey are becoming too much of a bother, and that you should all be exterminated!" The answer left Gula horrified, after all the service her people have done for him, he was just gonna toss them away?

"Hahahaha! And before Lord Freeza arrives to do it personally, he ordered us to kill you. Since you're too stubborn for a weak low-class outcast to die on your missions!" And with that, the Freeza soldiers charged at Gula, shouting as they came in for the kill to terminate the Saiyan.

"Tsk! Dammit!" Gula shouted as she got herself ready to fight back. She wasn't going to go down like this, not why she has some fight inside of her!

* * *

It had almost been 30 minutes, and Gula has been given a very hard time. She barely managed to take down 3 of her enemies, with the other 2 either wounded lightly or badly. It was certain that the Saiyan wouldn't survive this battle as she was in far worse condition then her remaining enemies, as she was out of breath, bruised and burned while bleeding badly.

But even then, why was she even fighting to begin with? Freeza was on his way to personally destroy the Planet and there was nothing Gula could do anyway, it was either die now or die with the planet once it happens. If she had to guess, it was because of her Saiyan pride, just thinking about it made her chuckle in amusement.

"Grrrr….! Why can't you just lay down and die like the dog you-huh?" One of the assailants started to say before he stopped once an orange light began to shine down on the planet. The other trooper looked up and began to quiver in fear at what they saw.

Seeing that they won't attack, Gula took this chance to look up to see what was happening. Her eyes widen with just as much fear as they had once she saw the giant orb of ki that was coming down on Planet Vegeta. She didn't even need to take a guess, Freeza was here….

"S-shit! Lord Freeza is here, we need to get out of here!" The remaining Freeza soldiers left without hesitation to try and save themselves with no intention to finish their task of killing Gula.

"Heh, cowards…." Gula muttered once her remaining assailants fled. She looked back up at the orb, and given that she was about to die the Saiyan no longer had any fear. Since she fully accepted her impending death, even going so far as to sit down under a tree to at least get some relax and comfort before the end.

But just as Gula sat down, watching the view of the orb, her injuries finally took their toll as she faints…

* * *

Freeza's infamous Supernova attack had struck Planet Vegeta, the city it landed on reduced to ashes as the planet shook and tore apart from the force of the moon sized ki blast. The ground shifted and tore around Gula as she sat there, the force of the attack causing the ground to open under her as she fell through the crack.

It seems that her end would come in the form of falling into the lava in the planet's core, but just before she met her end, a large flowing crimson and black blob appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Gula, which soon vanished with the Saiyan woman, saving her from her fate.

* * *

** _Am I dead….?_ ** Gula's thoughts echoed in her head as all she saw was darkness, she remembered fighting for her life in vein then accepting her death once she saw Freeza's attack that was to destroy her planet. ** _Yeah, I should be dead. No way anyone could survive that…_ ** She fully accepted what had happened, but something felt off about her. Do the dead feel….. warm? Should they still feel some pain? There was no way that they should….. could they…?

Light began to enter Gula's eyes as they slowly opened, she looked around to see she was laying down on some sort of bed on the floor and was covered by a blanket. The room she's in was strange looking, nothing she'd seen before. But she cared about none of that right now, all that mattered to her was…. what happened?

"W-where am I? I'm…. alive…?"

* * *

 **And with that, the prologue of "Tekken: The Forgotten Son" is finished and the real story will start off from here. I actually had to edit this a few times to make it better to read and more consistent, I'm glad that I have a friend who serves as my partner, adviser, and proofreader for this ride. Now I'll take this chance to respond to 2 of the guest reviewers here since I'm unable to respond with PMs to them.**

 **Guest: Don't worry I have thought of most of that already long before I made this and I'll respond to some of your concerns but in no particular order:** **The child of Heihachi and Gula isn't gonna be a self-insert, I have no intentions of killing her off, not if they are weaker then Raditz, Gula isn't the main character but her son is and so she WILL be sidelined to a degree, Lars' age has never been stated but is speculated to been born some time after Heihachi tossed Kazuya off the cliff so he'll be older then the OC, and Gula's name is based off the Okinami veggie know as Goya.**

 **wwe fan16: Lars and Alisa are a thing, so she's out of the question. I honestly never thought of him having a love interest in this, but now you got me curious. I cannot come up with something now, but maybe we'll see down the road.**

 **Anyway, please review if able, constructive criticism both kind and harsh, but not rude, is always appreciated.^^**


	3. Ch 1 - The Monkey Tailed Woman

**Author's Note: And here we go, the official start of "Tekken: The Forgotten Son" following the aftermath of the prologues now that we got the introductions of both Heihachi and Gula's beginnings done with. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as my partner and I enjoyed making it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Monkey Tailed Woman

Heihachi had brought in the mysterious woman inside the dojo and laid her down on a futon. Upon placing her down, he noticed something rather strange about her. She had a tail! A monkey tail to be specific, but still a real tail nonetheless. He didn't say anything but it certainly was on his mind, if she woke up soon he made a note to ask her about it.

Around this time during the elder Mishima's trance in his train of thought, Kuma had returned with the pan of cold water he was ordered to get for his master. The bear growled as he came back which Heihachi heard, and understood, as he stood up to walk to the door to greet his pet.

"Good work, Kuma." He said to the bear, taking the pan from him as he went back inside to go back to the woman's side before putting the pan down. "Now let's get her patched up, she looks to be in bad shape." Heihachi said after getting a first aid kit, as Kuma growled in response even though he might not be all that helpful with treating the monkey tailed woman.

* * *

Whatever this woman had went through, it certainly had left her very wounded. Once Heihachi and Kuma started to clean and wrap her wounds they got to see a better extent of the damage she had sustained. She was covered in bruises all over her body, she had some mild burns and closed cuts which have faded blood trails down her skin which told Heihachi she bled quite a bit before passing out. It left him the wonder how she was still alive after suffering so much.

Heihachi had spent around 15 minutes making sure he had found, cleaned, and wrapped up every wound the woman suffered. He felt satisfied after not finding anymore wounds, but he did one last thing for her by putting a towel drenched in the cold water from the pan on her forehead to help with any fever she might have gotten thanks to her open wounds. Heihachi covered the woman with a blanket then stood back up as he looked down on her.

** _She must be pretty strong to endure so much and survive, that's commendable of her._ ** He thought to himself before turning around and heading back outside of the dojo to where he was training. As this unexpected event had caused Heihachi to take an unintended break from his important training, it was in his best interest to get back to it immediately, at least until the woman wakes up.

"Kuma, we're going to continue our training!" Heihachi told his bear which was eating happily fresh salmon outside while waiting for his master, that he quickly finished to get up and join in the training. "But you're to check on her every 5 minutes to see if the towel warmed up to dip in cold water again or if she wakes up, got it?" He ordered which made Kuma stop in place then hesitantly points at himself in confusion as he growls, as if he was saying "What? Me?"

"Yes, you." His master started to say as he gets into his fighting stance. "My reasons for training are far too important to take anymore breaks, I cannot afford to make any more pauses." The Elder Mishima said as he started to slowly wave his arms around as he calmly shifted his stance around while speaking to Kuma, to which the bear gave in and accepted his master's wishes before joining in the training.

It wasn't that Kuma didn't want to do it, it was more that he questioned why a bear should take care of a wounded human. Since there would be a chance that he'd scare the woman if she woke up while he stood over her. But, if his master wishes it, he has to obey.

Heihachi didn't respond to Kuma after giving him his order to check on the woman often. Putting all his attention solely to his training. He needed to make sure he was ready for when the time came when he confronted his son, and cannot allow any kind of distraction to hinder his progress. "Hmph, just you wait, Kazuya…"

* * *

A few days have passed by since the mysterious woman appeared out of nowhere, and since then she hasn't woken up yet. Not once has Heihachi Mishima stopped his training besides the occasional times to sleep and eat while Kuma's training had taken numerous pauses as he made it a normal routine to occasionally check on their guest.

He made a few back and forth trips between the dojo and the river to refill the pan every now and then, but the bear only drenched the towel again whenever the woman's head felt too hot again. And Kuma got to thank these new tasks of his now, as it let him eat fish more often now, which certainly made him happy.

Unbeknownst to them both, the woman was finally stirring as her eyes slowly open. The first thing she noticed was where she was in, that she was in a strange bed on the floor, and that her wounds were patched up with bandages. All while having a sense of major disbelief and confusion.

"W-where am I? I'm…. alive…?" Gula muttered to herself, having an extremely tough time she had somehow escaped the brink of death when she was staring right at it. She slowly sat up, feeling the slight small pain of her partially healed wounds as she did. "Yes…. I am. But, how can this be….?"

Just then, the Saiyan heard some pretty loud footsteps coming closer. She turned to the direction they came from, to see a massive brown furred beast come into the room on its hind legs while holding a large fish in its paws.

The beast stopped in place once its gaze met Gula's, it also looked rather surprised which was rather strange for such an animal like this one. As Gula began to stand up the bear started to walk towards her and let out a few growls and roars as if it was trying to talk to the Saiyan, but to her it sounded more like an impending threat and that it was about to attack.

Gula fully stood just as the bear got close to her, its paws coming towards her like it was to grab her from her perspective. Fighting through the pain, the Saiyan brought her left leg back and then swung it hard and fast at the bear! "Haaaa!"

* * *

While it was of no concern of Heihachi's he did notice how Kuma hasn't come outside yet after he went to check on their guest yet again. Maybe he decided to eat the fish he brought with him as he checked on her? Yeah, most likely. That bear did like his fish after all, and he can only assume that to be the case. So long as it didn't interrupt his training.

Out of nowhere though, the Elder Mishima heard Kuma roar from inside the dojo. This actually got his attention as he briefly paused his training. "Hmm?" Heihachi turned towards the dojo, about to enter it himself, when suddenly Kuma roared even louder and came crashing through the wall and straight at him!

"What the?!" Heihachi shouted as he dodged to the side to get out of the way of the bear's path, to see Kuma go straight into a big tree. Few things can surprise Heihachi Mishima, but seeing Kuma of all things being sent flying was certainly one of them.

He turned back to the dojo to see the woman through the hole in the wall standing up and in a stance that tells him that she kicked Kuma. Now Heihachi was both interested and curious now, if she could do that to a 460-pound bear then she must be a real strong one.

Heihachi smirked and put his hands on his hips as the woman came out through the wall. "So, you're finally awake, huh?" He said in a challenging and mocking tone to try and provoke the woman. Right on cue she jumped from the dojo floor and attempted to slam Heihachi with an Axe Kick, who easily got out of the way but noticed how the ground was significantly cratered under her foot.

"Huh, not bad for a wounded monkey-girl." He said with chuckle, wanting to rouse her up even more with an insult he thought was sensitive regarding her monkey tail. And sure enough, the Mishima wasn't disappointed by the obvious rage he caused.

"What did you just call me?! Now I really _WILL_ kill you!" The woman yelled as she let anger take over by charging at Heihachi. She threw punch after punch at him which he managed to block and dodge before slipping behind her then throwing a heavy palm at her which threw her back a bit before she quickly recovered, looking even angrier.

"That's it, show me your strength, woman." He said as he got into his Mishima style karate stance, getting ready to fight seriously with this woman who got into a stance of her own, one he was unfamiliar with. "Now, come!" Heihachi shouted, as the hellbent woman dashed at him while he braced himself for her, ready and eagerly wanting to test the current result of his training in a proper fight.

* * *

 **And there's the end of that, now, just to let everyone know ahead of time, even though this is mostly a Tekken story I WILL be using elements from Street Fighter in this, both techniques and characters. Since let's face it, with Street Fighter X Tekken and Akuma's appearance in Tekken 7, Tekken and Street Fighter might as well be taking place in the same universe. There's no Tekken X Street Fighter tag on this site, so I couldn't label it as such. Besides Gula and her future son, there will be no other Dragon Ball elements in this. Like I just said this is mostly a Tekken story over all.**

 **Now, to respond to some Guest reviews:**

 **Guest: No, the Tekken/SF Universe isn't part of Universe 7. It's a whole different dimension all together separate from the Dragon Ball world completely. But it wouldn't be crazy to think that the history of Dragon Ball isn't the only history the Time Nest looks over.**

 **wwe fan16: Here's the thing, after a long discussion with my partner, we came to an agreement that Raditz is the power gap limit for everyone in Tekken. The Super Saiyan transformation multiplies the users power by 50, so the child would basically outdo everyone if he became one. Unless I add something entirely new, he won't go Super Saiyan. The best I COULD do though, is use the Pseudo Super Saiyan from the Lord Slug movie or even the Great Ape form. But when? I don't know yet.**

 **saberwolf94: As he is a son of Heihachi, of course he'll have the strength and power of a Mishima to add to his Saiyan abilities. And yeah, Gula will teach him about the Saiyan pride, history, and the legend of the Super Saiyan, when he comes of age. And I'll say this right now. You know how the Mishima's generate lightning when they fight? Heihachi's is light blue, Kazuya's is darker blue, Jin's is red, Lars' is purple, and Jinpachi's is between darker purple and black. Well, the Saiyan Mishima will have yellow/gold lightning.**

 **Anyway, please review if able, constructive criticism both kind and harsh, but not rude, is always appreciated. ^^**


	4. Ch 2 - Mishima vs Saiyan

**Author's Note: I'm so very sorry this took a very long time to get out, I've been extremely busy with so many things that kept building up, but here's chapter 2, now firstly I need to say something and this might come off as a bit rude but I just have to say this. You guest reviewers REALLY need to either make your own accounts or use a nickname. I keep seeing unnamed guests and until recently I thought they were the same person, so this confused me. Unless it's the same guy who is still just "guest" I might not approve any unnamed guest reviews anymore unless nicknames are used. So now that is over, let's enjoy the fight between Heihachi and Gula, this was very tricky for me for write and it gave me so much trouble.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Mishima vs. Saiyan

'Monkey-girl'….. if there is anything that can get under a Saiyan's skin, it has to be being called a monkey. It is such a degrading and condescending insult that it makes any Saiyan infuriated, and nearly all of Freeza's soldiers refer to them as such to taunt them. The fact this man called Gula a monkey will be the last mistake he ever made, and she'll make him pay for it when she beats him and his balding head so deep into the ground!

Once Gula charged at Heihachi she raised both her arms up to start throwing hard punches at him, he reacted by attempting to block them but was hit by one during the flurry of attacks. Gula took that chance to spin herself around and nail the man's side with a Roundhouse kick to send him far back.

It certainly made some distance between the two fighters as he flew back, but Heihachi quickly recovered by bracing his feet and a hand in the ground to prevent himself from being sent further back away from his opponent.

From these short exchange of blow Heihachi was able to notice that despite the woman having strong power in her attacks, her fighting style was sloppy and unpolished. As if she was just throwing random blows and hoped for the best with such an unrefined style. If Gula did something about that, she'd be even more of a force to be reckoned with.

As Heihachi stood back up and kept a cautious look at Gula, the Saiyan stood there with a deathly glare which made the man let out an amused scoff. It was his turn now to press on the attack as both warriors charged at each other. The Elder Mishima used his skill and refined fighting tactics to his advantage as he had Gula on the edge with a series of punches and kicks she was barely able to block or dodge before taking another hard palm to her chest, seeing her enemy's hand spark with light blue lightning before being sent back into a tree.

Gula had landed on all fours as she breathed heavily and coughed up a bit of blood, she couldn't believe what was happening here. Low-class without ki skills or not, she was still a proud Saiyan warrior, and here she was losing ground to an elderly man that was not only a strong fighter but also had form and finesse to his fighting style. Needless to say, Gula was feeling frustrated, if Freeza's soldiers couldn't kill her even when ganging up on her then this man certainly would if she didn't do something.

So against the better judgement of common sense in favor of her pride, Gula once again charged at Heihachi in a mad rush who was prepared for her in a stance. Once again, she just threw punch after punch and the occasional kick to at least try to hit the man, who seemed to read her like an open book and was constantly blocking and dodging the attacks.

As Gula's rage kept rising from her frustration from all the misses, so did her speed. Her punches and kicks came at the man much faster and was even nearly throwing him off balance as he tried to keep up with her. A wide smirk appearing on the Saiyan's face as she used that chance throw a feint to his face before throwing a true hard punch directly into Heihachi's stomach!

"Oof..!" Heihachi let out as he doubled over and dropped down to one knee while he clutched at his stomach. The sheer power he felt in that blow hurt far more than anything he'd every experienced before, this woman, whoever she is was very powerful, and if he wasn't careful here then she could kill him without any effort.

Still though, despite her flimsy fighting style, this woman was proving to be a worthy opponent to test himself against as her raw power alone makes Heihachi's blood boil with excitement of the thrill of the battle. As it should be for anyone of the Mishima bloodline, as they live for battle and almost nothing else. And this certainly brought a very satisfied grin on Heihachi Mishima's face.

"Interesting…." The elder Mishima muttered as Gula closed in on her opponent, looking down on him with that never leaving death glare full of anger. She grabs him by the top of his head as the Saiyan woman lifts him up to the point where Heihachi is no longer on his feet and proceeds to land punch after punch on the old man, not letting up in the slightest.

But despite all this relentless punishment, and some blood dripping, Heihachi never dropped his grin as the blows kept coming at him. Just when Gula threw another punch, it was stopped dead in the man's hand. "W-what?!" Gula let out as she was now in shock over her punch being blocked by an opponent who should be completely out of it.

In this quick moment of having her guard dropped, Heihachi used this chance to use his free hand to swipe at the woman's arm holding his head to let him go. While keeping his grip on her thrown fist, the Mishima will lean his head way back only to throw it forward to deliver a strong headbutt directly on Gula's face with enough force to send her flying back again as he released her fist in the process.

"Interesting! You are truly strong! This has been the most worthy and exciting fight I have had in a long time!" Heihachi said with pure eagerness and excitement in his voice, standing up straight and looking down at Gula who was pushing herself up to one knee as she glares at him. "Now, come on. Show me more of your power." He said as he got back into his stance, waiting for the monkey tailed woman to get up and continue the fight.

"Bastard… no one, and I mean no one, has ever given me this much trouble…." Gula let out in a pained voice and clenched teeth, giving the hint of her offended. Not even when Freeza's mooks ganged up on her did the proud Low-Class Saiyan ever been given a hard fight that drove her into a corner like this, it was a first for her. And it was at the hands of an old, senile, and weaker human who was making a fool out of her!

Despite her handicap, Gula always took pride in her strength, but right now it was being shattered before her eyes by this man. It was the most nauseating thing she ever experienced. Having managed to struggle to her feet, the Saiyan clenched her fists tightly to the point of blood started coming out of her palms as she looked on at Heihachi with unrivaled anger, with thoughts of all the many ways she would kill him.

Just then, before either fighters made a move, a familiar bear jumped in front of Heihachi and roared at Gula, who was slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance of the creature from before as it charged at the woman in a mad rush.

"Kuma, stop!" Heiachi shouted at his pet bear, but strangely it didn't hear him and kept going at the woman. Who already snapped out of her surprise and gritted her teeth as she got into a stance and pulled one of her fists back behind her.

"Get out of the way, disgusting beast!" Gula yelled at she dodged to the side to avoid a slash/punch from the bear and threw her fist forward at it and hit into its head with a hard uppercut with all the force she could muster as it sent it flying straight up.

Kuma roared in a defeated sort of 'tone' as he went up high spinning until he was no longer in sight, followed by a twinkling star like effect as Heihachi looked up dumbfounded at what just happened. He slowly lowered his head to stare at Gula once again who was still in that same stance and was looking at the elder Mishima again.

Nothing was said as the fighters looked at each other in silence, until that silence was broken by the most unexpected thing of all time.

 _*grumble*_

The sounds of a hungry stomach.

"Huh…?" Heihachi let out after hearing grumbling sounds, seeing the woman's face go red with embarrassment and soon notices her limbs are trembling. Followed by her dropping to her knees and clutching at her stomach, even breaking eye contact with Heihachi as she looked straight down at the ground.

"Damn it! Of all times to get hungry…." The Saiyan said, feeling utterly humiliated for having lost the will to fight thanks to her massive hunger. Had it not been for that, Gula would've kept going and killed this old bastard. But now she was left at his mercy for him to finish off if he wished, and she had no choice but to wait for that finishing blow.

Gula lowered her head in both shame and defeat, having reluctantly accepted her fate for possible death by a skilled warrior. Which in hindsight, is a much better way to go out than die hopelessly on an exploding planet while half dead. If Saiyans had a form of honor in defeat, this would have been very satisfying to lose to a worthy opponent, even if they happen to be weaker than them in some way.

The Saiyan woman waited and waited, but strangely, the old man made no moves to finish her off. Only laughter in the place of death, as the victor could not help the booming rumble escaping his chest.

"Hahahahahaha!" Heihachi let out as he laughed out loud as he fixed his stance to be standing up straight with his fists on his hips. With Gula slightly raising her head to look up at her opponent with a raised eyebrow in confusion, wondering why he isn't finishing her off.

"A very strong fighter, slightly stronger than me at that, toppled and unable to fight due to something as simple as hunger. How very amusing and interesting." The old man said while sporting an amused smirk, one which made Gula cringe and grit her teeth. Now the elder Mishima started to walk over towards the Saiyan, at this point she started to brace herself thinking he was now going to end her life after making light of the cause of her downfall.

Gula dropped her head and closed her eyes tightly, hearing Heihachi's foot steps come closer to her with each step. Once the foot steps stopped, she opened her eyes to see the man's bare feet. He was standing over her, and now it was only a matter of time before her life was over. But only that, it didn't come at all. What was he up to?

"Despite this weakness, it was still a good fight. I have respect for the strong." Heihachi said with pride in his voice, surprising Gula who looked up at the older man with a surprised look. Seeing this on her face, the elder Mishima merely let out an amused scoff and then lowered a hand to the Saiyan woman. "I thank you for giving me the chance to test out my improved skills, now stand."

The defeated Saiyan looked back and forth between Heihachi's face and his hand in confusion, unsure of what she should do. But she would slowly accept the winner's hand as he hoists her up to her feet. "Why would you spare me? I tried to kill you." Gula asked very bluntly as the man chuckled again.

"Only because I provoked you into fighting me, I have no reason to take your life since I saved it in the first place." Heihachi answered so matter of fact, causing Gula to raise an eyebrow as the man started to turn around and walk towards the Dojo. At this point, Kuma was falling down as his growls can be heard by the two warriors, but neither paid any mind to it as the bear landed head first before falling onto the side.

"Now, let us eat and regain our strength. Kuma! Fetch us plenty of fish!" The elder Mishima said as he went inside the dojo as the bear slowly got back up and growled in a reluctant but affirmative tone and went into the forest to go and do what his master ordered him to do.

All the while, Gula remained standing in place where she was, still feeling very confused about the whole situation completely. On how she survived Planet Vegeta's destruction, how she got on this planet, and why the warrior she was fighting spared her life. It was all so much for her to take in in the span of possibly a few hours or days. She looked on between the old man entering the dojo and the bear who was still within the Saiyan's view before he finally vanished from it.

It was at this point that the young women finally snapped out of her trace, shaking her head slowly a bit before she started to follow Heihachi inside, deciding to just take what is happening at face value and be grateful that she was still alive and escaped the jaws of death. "Oh screw it…" She would say as she went inside.

And if anything, she was definitely looking forward to eating some food.

* * *

 _40 Minutes later…_

It was an agonizing wait for Gula, but after some time passed, the wait was completely worth it. The food was ready and she was digging in, eating everything that was edible and kept going and going to satisfy her hunger as much as she could.

All while a dumbfounded Heihachi and Kuma sat in front of her watching the madness in shock at how much the woman was eating, having seen her eat about 10 big bowls of rice, 15 roasted big fish, and at least 5 baskets worth of fruit and counting. They hardly ate 1/3 of their own meals while Gula was wolfing everything down she can grab down, and still wanting more.

After eating 4 more bowls, 5 more fish and 2 more baskets, the Saiyan burped loudly in satisfaction at the meal she just had, even going so far as to tap her stomach triumphantly a few times. Heihachi had hoped that would finally fill her up and save some food for him to eat before continuing his training. But then when Gula turned to look at him to say something, to his horror she said then said: "You got any more food?"

At that, both Heihachi and Kuma reacted to what she said differently. For the former he spit out the food that was currently in his mouth and looked upon Gula with complete outrage, while the latter coughed a few times and growled in a way that sounded like him going "WHAAAAAAAT?!" while his jaw was agape.

"You're still hungry?! You ate more than half of the food we have here, woman!" Heihachi shouted at Gula in complete anger and then growled through his teeth, followed by him slamming his fist onto the table, cause it and everything on it to bounce.

This caused the Saiyan to look at the old man all unamused as she leaned back and put a foot on top of the table, not caring about manners or her behavior to others. "So, that's a no, then?" Gula asked, but got no answer as Heihachi kept glaring at her, which already told her the answer. "Eh, fine. That will do for now."

"Hmph!" Heihachi let out as he continued his own meal in peace along with Kuma, there was complete silence between everyone during this time. It wasn't until Heihachi was almost finished with his meal that the ice was finally broken.

"So, what happened to you and how did you get here?" He asked in a no-nonsense way, which Gula noticed immediately. She opened an eye open and looked in his general direction, thinking for a short while on whether to tell a half truth or a full-on lie. She did just meet this guy after all, and the first thing they did was get into a big fight. How can she tell a complete stranger she doesn't trust?

With nothing to lose, Gula merely shrugged her shoulders and looked away before she finally answered, with a half-truth. "Beats me, I was fighting a group of people who tried to kill me, beat the hell out of most of them, the rest ran off, I fainted, and next thing I know I was here. I'm just as confused as you are over how I'm both here and still alive. By all means, I should be dead right now."

Hearing that, Heihachi raised an eyebrow, the thought of this woman being targeted for whatever reason spoke volume of her. "Why would people try to kill you?" He bluntly asked Gula, who merely just redirected her sight on him.

"I don't know, I was just minding my own business and then I was ambushed. They didn't give me any chance to find out." Gula said, which was a flat out lie. She knew why Freeza's men attacked her, but there was no way someone from a planet that most likely hasn't even have proper space travel can understand.

Heihachi grumbled in response, slightly disappointed with the answer he was given while he continued his meal. He took a sip of his tea, as he opened an eye and got another look at the woman's monkey tail. Now that they have a moment, now seemed like a good chance to ask about it.

"So, you mind I ask how is it that you got a monkey tail? And while I'm at it, how is it that you're so abnormally strong?"

That was a question that made Gula react quite hastily, she quickly turned her head to look at him with expression that in a way basically said 'what did you say?!'. This was something the Saiyan had to think deeply on, she had to tell the old man something regarding her origin. After a few seconds of thinking, Gula let out a sigh and answered.

"I'm a descendent of an ancient warrior tribe that was long forgotten from history, I'm what is known as a Saiyan. I guarantee you won't find any information on us. My people slowly died out over the years as we faded into nonexistent obscurity. There are so few of us left now, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the last Saiyan right now."

Hearing this made Heihachi's eyes widen in surprise, he was definitely interested in hearing more from the Saiyan woman. "And as for your tail and strength?" He continued to press on, on those topics since Gula didn't answer on them yet.

"My people weren't all about keeping knowledge on our tribe, but from what I do know is that we are possibly descendants of the Monkey King. We inherited some of his strength, as well as his tail."

She answered as she turned away from the old man, twitching her unseen eyebrow in irritation at having to make up something so absurd. A Monkey King? Surely there was no such thing ever. Gula can only hope this person was dumb enough to believe such tale, if not then she didn't know what else she could say.

"You're a descendent of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King?"

Heihachi said which caused Gula to turn back towards him, unable to believe what she just heard. Not only did he acknowledge the existence of a Monkey King, but also said a name for him. That alone told her there did exist such a thing on this planet's history some time long ago. It was the perfect cover story she can use now to explain herself.

"Yeah, I am. Surprising, isn't it? But like I said, we're a dying people that history doesn't acknowledge right now. As if we were the biggest mistake to Sun Wukong's legend. So there is no chance in hell we'll be significant anymore to this world." Gula stated as she decided to lean back and lay down, sighing deeply as she now though of what she should do. As she was stranded on this planet with no idea what there is out there, her options were currently very limited.

"Hmm…. Maybe you could be." Heihachi said with a smirk and a chuckle, which immediately got her attention as she sat back up and saw that look on his face. It told her he was plotting something, but what was it? From the look of his expression, which looked rather sinister, she didn't think she'd like what he has in store for her.

"What are you talking about?"

The Elder Mishima chuckled again as he finished his food and his tea, setting the bowl down as he looked at the Saiyan square in the eyes with that smirk still on his face. "You're remarkably strong, stronger than me, in fact. However, you're fighting style is complete garbage, just throw blows hoping they would land. You can only rely on your brute strength and speed in a fight."

Gula started to glare at the old man again as she clenched a fist, while she did admit that he was right about how she fought, it was still frustrating to be called out on it and by someone who defeated her. "What's your point, then?" She asked, sounding just as frustrated, which causes Heihachi to laugh.

"Calm yourself, miss. That's what I'm getting to." He said while repositioning himself so one arm was resting on the table while he pressed his hand on top of one of his knees as he kept that smirk on his face. "I'd like to train you in my Mishima Style Karate, help you utilize your superb strength and speed more properly in a fight." Heihachi finished, his smirk widening after stating his proposal for the Saiyan woman.

Hearing this offer made Gula's eyes widen and her jaw slightly agape. Learn a proper fighting style to be more efficient in a fight? That is too good of an offer to pass up on, but she can't help but think there was a catch to this, as that smirk was still on the old man's face. "If I do accept this offer, what must I give you in return?"

Seeing that the Saiyan knew there would be a catch made Heihachi laugh again at how sharp she was. "Nothing to complicated, I just want you to spar with me in between training sessions and help me get stronger." Gula raised an eyebrow at such a simple requirement, something the elder Mishima noticed and continued. "I got sloppy months ago and lost to someone I despise, whom also took everything from me. I'm training to sharpen my skills again to take back what is mine."

Now it was Gula's turn to smirk in amusement, already understanding what it is that this man wants. As she somehow has the same feelings even though they might be impossible to achieve whatsoever. "So, you want revenge on this someone then, is that it?"

"Damn right I do!" Heihachi slammed his fist down on the table again, denting it someone which helped emphasis his point. Gula raised an eyebrow, really amused and impressed by his desire for vengeance. With the chance to get stronger and craftier herself and helping someone get revenge, it was killing two birds with one stone. It truly was too good of a deal to pass up.

"Alright, old man. You got yourself a deal. I'll help you get stronger so long as you teach me how to fight better." Gula said to accept the offer, but it seems that the way she said it got under the man's skin. And she knew why.

"Don't you dare call me an old man, woman." He said which caused the Saiyan to laugh.

"Well don't YOU call me woman, I don't even know your name. What am I supposed to call you?" Her smirk widens a bit, but her words made Heihachi stop in his tracks, as she did bring up a very valid point. Neither of them ever bothered to introduce themselves to each other at all.

Seeing her point, the elder Mishima calmed himself and straightens himself up as he calmly replies to Gula. "Yes, that is true. Let us start this partnership properly then." He held out his hand to the Saiyan woman, which she looked at briefly before returning her stare back at the man's face. "I am Heihachi. Heihachi Mishima."

"Hmph..." She let out before reaching out and taking in Heihachi's hand into her own, giving him a strong but not too strong grip as she accepts the handshake with a smirk. "I, am Gula." She said as both warriors' smirk at each other, knowing that the next few months of constant training with each other will certainly be very worthwhile to both of them in the long run as they help each other to get stronger, together.

So long as they don't run out of food before the training ends, that is.

* * *

 **End of chapter, I hope I did that fight scene well and if you couldn't tell the narration for this was not centered on any character here aside from that first part as it constantly jumped between Heihachi and Gula. As this was tricky, I'm sure you can imagine how the next more serious fights will be for me to write down. The only part that was fully planned from the start was how it ended with Kuma being sent flying for comedy. Now onto the (long) replies to two unnamed guest reviews.**

 **Guest who apologized: First off, I must apologize to you myself, I accidently deleted your second review since I tried to merge it with your first so I'll just put it here.**

" **Also I entirely agree that it the history of dragon ball isn't the only history that needs to be protected in the time nest and I apologize for my blasphemy again in my previous review. But dude so far this story going good and awesomely well. It will obviously take a while but I hope to see another awesome chapter of this story"**

 **I'm pretty sure we're all familiar about Goku's badass Ultra Instinct by now, and I'm honestly not interested in that 4D movie. I'm not a fan of Broly since he's overrated as hell and is just a crappy character with an uninspired motivation, like, why must they keep hyping him up and giving him new forms to keep him alive? Like, wasn't it enough giving him Super Saiyan 3? No, they also gave him SSJ4 and his own God form as well. It's getting ridiculous. Anyway, I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story, it means a lot to me. I might be only at 4 chapters so far but I've worked really hard and put so much thought into this and how to progress with it while asking my partner for some advice and suggestions to make it work better, and I hope that you and everyone else who enjoys this will continue to stick with me as this goes on.**

 **Guest talking about Gula being OP: Gula is weaker than Raditz. Goku is a pure blood Saiyan himself and he was 2/3rds weaker than his brother when they fought and if it weren't for Kami's training he wouldn't have been able to match Piccolo Jr. Raditz was speculated to have a power level of between 900 to 1200, Goku had 330 at first which boasted to at least 410 or so when he took his training weights off. Besides, I don't think you see where I'm going with this. Plus, my partner has a few things to say himself after he saw your review so I'll let him take over for this part:**

 _ **\- Not all Hybrids have the "RAGE POWER" like Gohan did, look at literally every hybrid that isn't Gohan.**_

 _ **\- The lack of Ki ability is to intentionally nerf the son and mom so they DON'T just wipe the floor with Tekken/SF people.**_

 _ **\- Saiyans came in all sorts of power levels. While weak compared to Nappa and Vegeta, there's nothing saying in canon that Raditz's time in Freeza's army hadn't made him stronger than almost any Saiyan other than the King.**_

 _ **\- Bardock and Goku aside, there's never been any indication that the other lower class Saiyans were capable of becoming as massively powerful as those two. It's entirely possible that the lower class Saiyans were just that, lower class and generally worthless Saiyans who had to rely on the moon to have any real power.**_

 _ **\- Gula is not a "special Saiyan", meaning she's not a "lower class with power to rival an elite" or a "destined Super Saiyan in making" or so on. She's a low class Saiyan who is nowhere near the strongest levels and who can't even fly or shoot energy.**_

 **And there you have it, thanks partner. Like he said, not every Hybrid is like Gohan. People seriously need to stop assuming that Gohan is the base for every Earthling/Saiyan hybrid. Yes, Trunks and Goten could become Super Saiyan young, but they never showed any potential to be stronger than their parents, have gotten their asses kicked by Android 18, and were of no use in combat against any threat except through fusion but only barely. Gohan was special, yes, but every hybrid is not going to be special. Gula and Heihachi's son is going to be another example of that. Only thing that would make him special is that he will have Mishima blood.**

 **Also, yes, I'm fully aware of the new upcoming Broly movie for Super. I was completely hyped until they confirmed Broly, making me lose some of my hype. I'll still see the movie, but I'm not looking forward to seeing Broly be made canon to the Dragon Ball story officially. My only wish is that they reinvent his character, that's all I wish from that movie and it will help me enjoy it more. Also that version of Broly was included in Xenoverse 2, joy. At least the inclusion of Gogeta in both the movie and the game with Super Saiyan Blue helped raise that hype back up.**

 **Anyway, please review if able, constructive criticism both kind and harsh, but not rude, is always appreciated. ^^**


End file.
